


i just want to be seen, in the back of your car.

by kissmyshades



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gallaghercest, M/M, Sex, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyshades/pseuds/kissmyshades
Summary: noel and liam have a quick shag in noel's car.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	i just want to be seen, in the back of your car.

_nhhgh,_ they make car-sex look so much easier in movies.

  


c'mon liam, fuckin' just- sit on my lap.

  


will you shut the fuck up for two seconds?

  


liam, i'd like to get off within the next twenty-four hours, think you can manage that?

  


....

  


knew you'd be too high. get off.

  


excuse me? really didn't just climb onto your lap for nothing.

  


_ahh._  


_  
_

feels good, doesn't it? you're already hard. sick fuck.

  


fuck you.

  


oh sorry, didn't mean to offend you, _princess_. 

  


we 'aven't got all day. hurry the fuck up, will you?

  


yeah yeah.

  


_fuck._  


_  
_

_oh,_ didn't think you'd be into biting like that.

  


liam, stop laughing, let me fuck you.

  


_ahh,_ okay _fuck,_ jus' let me..  


  


little slag y'are, you weren't wearing anything underneath?

  


no, no i wasn't. just put it in,yeah?

  


's gonna hurt though. we 'aven't got any lube.

  


just do it noel.

  


_ahh,_ fuck, you're really tight.  


  


_ow,_ just push harder.  


  


liam, try to relax. 

  


'm trying.

  


just like that, good boy.

  


_fuck._  


_  
_

_hmm,_ how does my cock feel?  


  


wished we had some fucking lube. it burns.

  


you wanted me to-

  


noel. move. just fuckin' move.

  


....

  


_ahh fuck._  


_  
_

you like that?

  


yeah noel, love getting fucked by my brother, jus' get me off.

  


stop acting like a little brat.

  


no, noel, _please-_ don't stop moving.

  


beg for it.

  


noel, 'm not a bird.

  


admit it. we all know you love getting shagged like one. c'mon _baby,_ beg for it.

  


_fuck._ please, just fuck me noel, i need it.  


  


that's more like it.

  


_ahh_ that feels good, noel.  


  


fuckin' love it when you moan my name like that.

  


fuckin' know you do. can feel how hard it makes you- _ah._

_  
_

such a good boy for me, liam.

  


fuck yeah i am, _your good boy._

  


if you keep clenching 'round me like that, 'm gonna fuckin' cum.

  


jus' keep going, i'm really close.

  


me too.

  


_hmmm,_ just like that.

  


_fuck_ liam, i'm gonna- fuck, me too- 

  


...

  


...

now, get off. you're fuckin' heavy. let's get out before anyone see's us.

**Author's Note:**

> first time trying dialogue-only! please let me know what you think x (i know it kinda sucks, but i wanted to give it a go!)


End file.
